


Safe and Warm

by RarePairGremlin



Series: Cold and Cozy [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Corgis, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Snow, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarePairGremlin/pseuds/RarePairGremlin
Summary: Half waking due to an unknown reason, Kei stretched, groaning softly before rolling onto his side. His hand slid over the still-warm sheets in search but found the opposite side empty. Yawning, he blinked his sleep-heavy eyes open into little slits. A gentle glow flowed into the room from the hallway, the soft flood of light cascaded across the floor and over the bed, reaching just high enough to mildly irritate his eyes. Pushing up onto his elbow he rubbed roughly at his eyes, picking the crust of sleep from them before squinting a glance around the room.The house lay quiet, still, and he realized that both Kou and their Corgi puppy, unfortunately, named beefcake without his permission, were no longer in bed. The sheets, however, still held enough warmth to prove to him that they had been just moments ago.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Cold and Cozy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587922
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54
Collections: Haikyuu Cold and Cozy Bingo





	Safe and Warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melliejellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melliejellie/gifts).



> I'm sick and drinking cus I refuse to let this cold (the flu finally seeming to be over) ruin my planned festivities.  
> Plus I'm on a HUGE BokuTsuki kick (I have 6 other drabbles/fics handwritten from my sickbed that needs to be typed up) and I am utterly disappointed in the lack of soloship fics for them. I love polyships, but I have a might need for just BokuTsuki love right now. So, I'm writing the content I'm craving.
> 
> Gifting this to Mellie cus they understand my need for BokuTsuki content and they provided such a lovely set of winter/xmas prompts for me to be inspired by.
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

Half waking due to an unknown reason, Kei stretched, groaning softly before rolling onto his side. His hand slid over the still-warm sheets in search but found the opposite side empty. Yawning, he blinked his sleep-heavy eyes open into little slits. A gentle glow flowed into the room from the hallway, the soft flood of light cascaded across the floor and over the bed, reaching just high enough to mildly irritate his eyes. Pushing up onto his elbow he rubbed roughly at his eyes, picking the crust of sleep from them before squinting a glance around the room. 

The house lay quiet, still, and he realized that both Kou and their Corgi puppy, unfortunately, named beefcake without his permission, were no longer in bed. The sheets, however, still held enough warmth to prove to him that they had been just moments ago. 

Guessing they were the cause of his sleep being disturbed he laid down again, flipping onto his back and rolling to the other side to reach for his phone. Yawning until tears pricked at his eyes he checked the time as he slipped his glasses on. He was genuinely surprised by the early, God awful hour, expecting it to have been much later in the night. Setting his phone aside again he shoved back the warm safety of the covers, exposing his naked self to the chilly winter air. 

The chill instantly attacked his bare skin causing him to violently shiver as the icy temperature rippled through him, leaving behind a little of little bumps. The sounds of him shuffling off the bed, a rustling of sheets and friction of flesh versus clean linen, was a bit unnerving. The dead silence of the rest of the house, which was usually bristling with life and noise even at this hour, left his heart slipping and blood running cold with irrational fear. Shoving aside his ridiculous nerves as best as he could manage, while half asleep, he reached out for the closest articles of clothing to provide his shaking limbs with some warmth. 

They turned out to be Kou's, the ones they'd been wearing just before he'd stripped the items from their body and dragged them into bed. 

Yanking the sweats up his legs he tripped over his own groggy feet and he struggled momentarily into the sleeves of the sweater but managed to dress himself. (Though, he'd discover later that the sweater was inside out and the pants were backward. It was a successful enough attempt for 4 am.) Rubbing at his cold arms through the thickness of the sleeves, using the friction to quicken the warming up process, he sluggishly swayed through the bedroom towards the door. Another yawn ripped through him as he stepped into the dark hall, blurry eyes noting the dim light at the end.

As he slowly and quietly made his way through their house he decided to check in each room he passed. The thick silence rang in his ears like a taunt, feeding the nagging, irritating voice in the back of his mind. Slowly eating away at his rationality. 

His thoughts kept reminding him that noise was the norm when it came to his little family. Even in sleep his husband and puppy, or fur-child as Kou lovingly calls beefcake, are louder than average. One, or both, would be snoring, humming, moving, rolling and more while asleep. There was always something, some kind of sound to let him know they were there. And he's gotten used to the sounds, to the noise of it all over the years. He even finds an odd comfort in it now where he used to find it annoyingly distracting. 

In this half-awake half-paranoid state he found himself in his mind wandered further and further into the irrational void that was his anxiety. By the time he reached the end of the hall, where it connected to their kitchen and back deck, he was twisting his wedding band around and around. His breathing was shaky and his eyes flicked a bit wildly as he looked but found no sign of either of them. 

He wouldn't have even thought to have checked the backyard, as it was completely fenced off yet and they were afraid of beefcake running off, if it hadn't been for a low whistle accompanied by a brisk chill wind swirling through the glass doors. His eyes snapped in the direction of the frost coated glass as his body froze. He wasn’t even aware that he was holding is breath, not until his eyes noticed them outside and all the suppressed air released from his lungs in a whooshing gush of relieved air. 

His body instantly relaxed at the sight, warming from the inside out as his fingers fell away from the wedding band and his breaths evened out. Crossing his arms over his chest lazily a soft grin spread over his lips. Stepping up to the doors, getting in close enough to feel the frost radiating off the glass onto his face, he watched as Kou barked out a laugh at beefcake before copying them. 

Beefcake, which Kou always found hilarious to yell out with others around, especially out of context or when they weren’t aware of the puppy’s unfortunate name, waddled through the sort layer of fresh snow. Large flakes continued to float delicately from the dark sky, dancing through the breeze in tiny, short-lived tornadoes. 

The light he’d seen up the hall was from the kitchen and their porch light, both brighter than the rest of the lights in the house. The one outside, though powerful, didn’t offer much past the deck but it gave him just enough to observe the way the tiny loaf-shaped ball of snow-covered fur tried to eat the falling snow. Her front paws lifted from the ground with each excited leap, a high yip ringing through the air just before their tongue flicked out and teeth snapped at the puffs of clumped snowdrops. His grin grew the longer he watched, a bubbling of amusement stirring in his stomach as his eyes moved from them to his husband. 

Kou stood near the steps, half turned to him and to beefcake to keep an eye on her. Each time the pup snapped at the flakes they’d laugh and tip their head back, tongue stuck out as far as it would go. Every time Kou caught a drifting snowflake their blinding smile sent his heart skipping. It was such a childish antic, something he’s more than sure he hasn’t participated in since the age of 11 or 12, but it was also such a Bokuto Koutarou thing to do. And that simple fact left him with a fluffy feeling inside his chest. 

As if sensing they were being watched, Kou’s eyes turned to meet his, their face falling serious for a moment before turning up into that blinding smile again. Flushing, he paused, a bit embarrassed at having been caught though he had no reason to feel so flustered. He had every right to watch them, it wasn’t as if he was some stranger invading in on the moment. But, it still didn’t change the way he felt, didn’t change the way his heart stuttered and breath hitched as is face steadily heated up. 

Once again they’d caught him so off guard e didn’t have time to hide it. And all it took was one look. A wide-, toothy and all-knowing grin replaced the innocent smile and he looked away, his face impossibly red and feverish now. Swallowing tightly he let his bangs fall into his eyes and dipped his face down to watch the pup as she ran in circles, hiding his own unfiltered smile from Kou’s gaze. 

He could feel them watching him for a while longer, even swears he heard them chuckle a few times as he refused to look back at them again. Eventually, he did spare a glance from the corner of his eyes, thankful that they were once again watching their fur-child and not him. 

More chilly air whistled through the slightly ajar door and he closed it since he was there to unlock it for them when they decided to come in from the cold. He made a mental note to call the repair guy again to inquire about getting the lock fixed as he leaned against the wall. He also made a note to turn the heat on before they went back to bed despite no longer feeling the winter air or frosty glass. His body and mind running on a kind of heat that was fueled by the love coursing through him as he watched Kou as they began tossing small clumps of snow at their pup to catch.


End file.
